el amigo de mi hermano
by kena86
Summary: ¿por que Eddy se siente incomodo con la visita de un viejo amigo de su hermano? ¿yaoi?


-Eddy, amigo, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Doble D, Eddy lleva rato encerrado en su cuarto, tal vez desde la mañana, y todo porque un viejo amigo de su hermano, aparecio, parece un sujeto agradable, le parece increible que hay sido amigo de su hermano, todos aseguran que eran un terrible pandilla, incluia a las primas de Nazz, unas "mujeres fatales" ella decia, y otros chicos grandes del Cul-de-sac de aquellos tiempos, fue muy amable al invitarlos "rompemuelas" a todos los chicos, pero a Eddy le dio 2.

-no me pasa nada, doble D- me corta, psicologicamente hablando, esta evitando un tema… ¡un momento! ¿Por qué no lo habia pensado?.

-Ese chico te trae recuerdos de tu hermano ¿verdad?-

-¿eh?- por fin Edd tiene la atención de su chaparro amigo.

-no te preocupes, es normal, que el antiguo amigo de tu hermano, aparezca de repente, de seguro te trae amargos recuerdos, pero el ahora es buen sujeto, seguro trata de remediar todo el mal que causo cuando estuvo en la pandilla de tu hermano-

-doble d.. -

-deberias darle una oportunidad, estoy casi seguro que es un gran sujeto ¿Cuál era su nombre? -

-jack-

-si, jack ahora es buen sujeto, es decir ¿Qué chico malo le compra dulces a un monton de chicos?-

-em.. De acuerdo doble d, vamos- Eddy acompaña a su amigo afuera de la casa sin mucho entusiasmo, doble d piensa que logro una victoria, pero no tarda en dudarlo, ya que Eddy, esta renunte acercarse a Jack, pero el chico, quien tiene cabello marron y una complexión fisica como la del hermano de Eddy, menos la mandibula, pero una actitud mas optimista, ya simpatiza con todos los chicos del barrio. Pero mas que nada era notoria su preferencia por Eddy.

-¿y que has sabido de tu hermano, eddy?- pregunta Jack pasando su brazo por los hombres del chico, que se tensa al contacto.

-nada- responde cortante Eddy, mientras se quita el brazo de encima.

-¡que mal! Quería que le dieras un mensaje, aunque ya sospechaba que no se escribían mucho- dice Jack, quien decide hacerle avioncito a Jimmy.

-el.. Me escribio una vez, pero por lo general.. manda regalos o.. paquetes- responde Eddy dando uno pasos lejos de jack.

-¿en serio? ¿regalos?- pregunta Jack ahora con sarah de avioncito.

-bueno, yo no diria regalos, solo mandaba cosas para burlarse-

-como esas cosas de bebe que le mando, yo todavía conservo el sonajero- dice Ed.

-¡Callate Ed!- replica Eddy.

-no te preocupes, yo sere el hermano que siempre quisiste- dice Jack abrazando a Eddy, Doble D se pregunta por que Eddy tiene cara de horror y "me quiero morir".

-no, no yo quiero que seas mi hermano- dice Jhonny.

-no, el mio- Todos los niños reclaman a Jack, pero este no suelta a Eddy, que parece a punto de explotar.

-¡Eddy! ¡vamos por una limonada!-exclama Doble D arrebatando al enano de los brazos del grande.

Ya dentro de la casa de Doble D, en la cocina mientras el cabeza de calcetin parte limones-vamos Eddy, no es tu hermano para que quieras golpearlo, parece que te tiene cariño- pero este ultimo comentario puso mas tenso a Eddy, no puede asegurarlo pero juraria que su amigo quiere llorar.

-¿eddy?-

-me voy a mi casa- dice Eddy saliendo de la cocina

-¿Qué?, pero pero.. ¿pero que dije?- Doble D no entendia, ¿Por qué esta tan incomodo con Jack? Lo unico que se le ocurrio era ir a visitarlo mas tarde para hablar con el.

Mas tarde 8:00 pm, casa de Eddy. Eddy desde que salio de la casa de Doble D se ha encerrado en su cuarto, bajo la cama, pues ha escuchado como tocan la puerta de su casa, tambien a su ventana, pero el no sale, sabe quien trata de llamarlo, pero hace como que no esta alli, parece que la casa esta vacia. Han tocado por lo menos 4 veces, y otra vez alguien toca a su ventana.

-¿eddy? Eddy soy yo, Doble D.- Eddy finalmente sale debajo de su cama. El cabeza de calcetín esta fuera, el lider de camisa amarilla se asegura de que no haya nadie mas, antes de abrir la ventana, Doble D pasa y se cae.

-tu ventana esta alta Eddy- dice Doble D levantandose.

-no lo es, tu eres un torpe- contesta Eddy regresando a sentarse a su cama.

- te doy la razon, amigo yo..- pero antes de terminar su frase escuchan que alguien abre la puerta de casa y unos pasos.

-¿Quién sera?-

-de seguro es mi papa- responde Eddy sin darle importancia.

-bueno, veras Eddy, he notado lo incomodo que estas con Jack, te confieso que la idea que tenia en la mañana de que te recordaba a tu hermano, se esfumo, pero todavía pareces.. ¿Cuál seria la expresión correcta?-

-doble D..-

-espera lo tengo en la punta de la lengua-

-no importa doble D- responde Eddy con una expresión mas triste y preocupada.

Doble D se toma un rato observándolo, le extraña mas que Jack cause semejante estado a su amigo, asi que mejor es ir al grano. -¿Qué sucede, Eddy? ¿Qué te ha hecho Jack para que te pongas asi? ¿una mala broma?- pregunta Doble d sentándose junto a su amigo.

Eddy hace una expresión de sorpresa, como si lo hubieran descubierto- no.. No exactamente..-

-¿"no exactamente"? ¿entonces?-

-ve.. Veraz.. Yo.. Cuando.. Cuando era .. Mi hermano.. Y su pandilla..-

-te refieres antes de que nos conociéramos-

-s.. si.., pues.. Estaban.. Mi hermano y Jack, los otros no importan.. Pues.. Jack siempre fue.. Amable conmigo.. Y.. si.. Lo queria mas que a.. mi hermano.. Pero ahora.. Yo..- Eddy se queda mudo, esta pensativo, como lo que estuviera dentro de su cerebro lo desconcertara.

-¿Eddy?-

-mira.. Doble D no se si quiera hablar de esto..-

-Eddy tu sabes que hablar es el mayor desahogo del ser humano, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi, amigo-recita doble D mostrando su solidaridad.

Eddy no duda, asi que decide desahogarse. -mira cuando mi hermano no quería cuidarme, Jack siempre se ofrecia de niñero, era genial.. Pero.. El.. Yo era muy pequeño.. Asi que no entendia.. Mucho..-

-¿si?-

-era mi novio-

-…-

-..-

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Eddy le tapa lo boca con una revista.

-yo no soy de esos, crei que "novio".. era un nivel superior de amigo, bueno lo es.. Pero yo era casi un bebe..-

Doble D se saca la revista de la boca, mas tranquilo. -¿estas diciendo que jack es un pedofilo?-

-tal vez-

-oh, cielos-

-a esa edad no sabia que rayos significaba "novio" pero ahora.. Bueno.. Entenderás que me siento muy incomodo con el, y.. bueno no se como tratarlo..-

-¿Qué te hacia, eddy?- pregunto doble casi lloriqueando

-¿eh? ¡ah! Nada, no me hizo nada, siempre me trato como hermanito, pero con mas cariño, demasiado diría yo..-

-ah, bueno, entonces tal vez si es un buen sujeto..-

-si, tal vez, pero veraz.. El también me escribió hace algún tiempo- dice Eddy mientras saca una carta de su buro y se la pasa a Doble D.

A medida que leía, estaba muy contrariado. -eh.. Bueno, repetir varias veces "te amo".. pues.. Ahora te entiendo.. Pero sigue siendo un buen sujeto.. Es un buen sujeto.. ¿Por que no vas a hablar con el? Explícale que no eres de esos, además eres muy joven y que podrían quedar como amigos..-

-.. No es tal fácil doble D..-

-yo estaré a tu lado, amigo, ¿te será mas fácil?- pregunta el chico del calcetín, repitiendo su solidaridad.

-.. Pues.. Si.. Te estaria.. Muy agradecido..- dice Eddy, Doble D decide que es hora de regresar a su casa.

-Buenas noches, Eddy-

-buenas noches Doble D-

Eddy ve a su amigo caerse otra vez, antes de levantarse e irse, dio un suspiro, y recordó que su papa ya llego, sale de su cuarto y se da cuenta que fuera de su cuarto, unas huellas de tierra, de un par de zapatos-¿papa?- y escucha el carro de sus padres acercándose ¿Quién diablos entro entonces?

-hola pipsqueak- escucha una voz detrás de el.

Doble D finalmente esta en su cuarto, ya se puso su pijama esterilizada, antes de acostarse, le parece ver mucha actividad en la casa de Eddy, tal vez estén cenando como familia, con ese pensamiento se va a la cama, rezando que todo vaya bien mañana.

Al dia siguiente: Doble D casi no durmió, por una parte por lo que el y eddy harán hoy, por otra, la casa de eddy estuvo toda la noche con las luces prendidas. Pero se dio un baño tranquilamente, se tomo su tiempo para ponerse ropa interior limpia correctamente. Y finalmente salio, fue el primero de vecindario, pero no dudaba en que no tardarían en salir cuando escucharan el carro de Jack, asi que mejor se fue a la entrada del vecindario para interceptarlo. Y asi fue cuando el carro llego, el pequeño genio se acerco.

-buenos dias, señor Jack- saluda Doble D.

-buenos dias Doble D, no me digas "señor" no soy tan viejo ¿Eddy también despertó?- pregunta Jack.

-ah.. Vera.. Señor.. Eddy tiene algo que decirle.. Yo .. Se de las cartas..-

-¿las cartas? ¿Eddy te las enseño?-

-si.. Si.. Yo.. Vamos por Eddy- propone Doble D. adelantandose a la casa de su "jefe".

Pero cuando estan a un metro de la puerta, Eddy sale con los nervios de punta- ¡jack! ¡fue un gusto verte! ¡tienes que irte!- dice mientras obliga al grande darse media vuelta, y lo empuja de regreso a su auto. -¡fue un gusto verte!-

-¡eddy! ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Doble D totalmente sorprendido.

-hey hey Eddy ¿Qué paso, amiguito?- pregunta Jack también desconcertado.

-¡Jack! ¡mi viejo amigo!- exclama H.E. desde la puerta de su casa.

Doble D casi le da un infarto, pero prefiere ponerse a correr a un lugar seguro. Jack y Eddy quedaron a la mitad del vecindario. -H.E.- responde Jack fríamente.

-Escuche que viniste a saludar a mi hermanito- Dice H.E. acercándose, toma a Eddy, Jack hace un ademán de golpearlo, pero se contiene, H.E. tiene a eddy atrapado en un abrazo frente a el. -¿viniste a saludar a lindo y precioso hermanito?- dice mientras enseña a Eddy como si lo presumiera.

-ya basta- pide Jack aun con un semblante de "te voy a matar".

-no jack- H.E. cambia su semblante burlon a uno serio, y a Eddy lo tomo de manera mas protectora.- tu basta, debería darte vergüenza, molestar a mi hermanito todos estos años, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Por eso siempre te ofrecías a cuidarlo- dice azotándose la cara.

-yo..-

-¡Eddy!- el papa de Eddy (un monstruo(capitulo "reportes")) sale de la casa con una cara de querer matar alguien.

-tranquilo papa, yo me encargo- dice H.E. interceptando a su padre, le pasa a Eddy, lo empuja un poco para que regrese a la casa, aunque el padre duda, con eddy en brazos regresa a la casa. -¿Qué dices Jack? ¿damos una vuelta?- pregunta H.E. a su viejo amigo, este no responde, se da media vuelta de regresando a su carro, H.E. también se sube a su carro y se van.

Doble D sale del arbusto donde se escondía, nota que los demás chicos están asomados en sus ventanas, no sabe cuanto vieron, pero no importa ahora.

Ya esta apunto de anochecer, y ni jack ni el hermano de Eddy aparecen, Eddy estuvo todo el dia en su casa, sus padres no fueron a trabajar, también se quedaron en casa, por un momento salieron para ver como el sol empezaba a ocultarse, serio y preocupados, los demás niños escucharon como expresaban sus opciones de llamar a la policía.

Pero no fue necesario, H.E. apareció en la entrada del vecindario, caminando, las luces de los faros lo iluminaron, y vieron que tenia sangre y golpes. Y los niños solo veían a Eddy muy preocupado desde la ventana. Quien finalmente durmió, su madre se lo llevo a su cama. Mientras dormía, sus padres finalmente llamaron a la policía por la agresión a H.E., nunca supieron si Jack fue o no a la carcel, pero respiraron tranquilos cuando el hermano de Eddy se fue, Eddy esta muy triste, se siente muy culpable de lo que le pudo haberle pasado a Jack, para su sorpresa nadie le hecho la culpa por lo de Jack, si no que se mostraron comprensivos, sospechando que tal vez Doble D les explico la situacion.


End file.
